Derriere le masque
by Anrluz
Summary: Fic pour un concours interML sur le thème de la fête... Chapitre unique, très long...


Titre : Derrière le masque…

Auteur : Anrluz 

Mail : anrluz@yahoo.fr 

Source : Gundam Wing

Couple : Je vais quand même pas vous le dire !!

Note 1 : Fic pour le concours inter-ML sur le thème de la fête. 

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai malheureusement jamais assisté à cette fête ni aux festivités qui la composent. J'ai fait des recherches là-dessus, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le déroulement et l'organisation exacts… Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles erreurs et les extrapolations que vous pourriez trouver dans mon récit…

Note 2 : Merci aux trois personnes qui m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de cette fic.

Note 3 : Merci à Delphine pour l'idée qu'elle m'a proposé, ce n'est pas celle-ci que je vais prendre pour cette fic-là parce que je n'ai pas le temps de faire les recherches nécessaires. -_- 

Mais je garde ton idée en tête pour une autre fic. ^_^

Note 4 : J'ai vu passer un Yoda suivi par une drôle de créature : c'était un Skekses !! 

Non, je ne suis pas folle !! Mais c'est de là que vient l'idée de cette fic, idée qui n'a aucun rapport avec Yoda, la Guerre des Etoiles ou Dark Crystal… 

Je remercie donc Maître Yoda de m'avoir inspiré… ^__^

Derrière le masque… 

   _Masque :_ de l'italien _maschera_. Faux visage de carton peint, d'étoffe, etc…, dont on se couvre la figure pour se déguiser. Personne qui porte un masque. Faux visage en bois ou en cuir dont les acteurs de l'Antiquité se couvraient le visage. Morceau de tissu dont on se couvrait le visage pour se déguiser et que les femmes utilisaient aussi pour protéger leur teint. ( …)[1](…) Chaque masque a un symbole, il a son mythe, son histoire. Sa fabrication, qui est œuvre d'art, s'accompagne le plus souvent, de tout un rituel…[2]

   Je referme mon dictionnaire. 

   Cette définition ne me satisfait pas. Ce ne sont que des banalités, des termes génériques pour expliquer un mot… 

   Mais ce mot a tant de sens… Tant d'apparences… Tant d'existences…

   Et la plus mystérieuse, celle qui se dissimule sous ce simple mot, c'est la plus belle…

   C'est de savoir _qui_ se cache derrière ce masque…

   Moi, je ne le sais pas…

   Jusqu'au jour où il ôtera son masque…

   Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? 

   Quand je saurais qui se cache derrière le masque, ne vais-je pas le regretter ?

   Faut-il vraiment faire tomber le mystère ?

   Et puis…. Comment savoir _qui_ se cache derrière le masque ? 

   Surtout lorsque l'on est dans la ville des secrets…

   La mystérieuse Venise aux trompeuses apparences…

* * *   * * *   * * *

   Mais mon aventure commence bien avant… 

   Un beau matin, alors que je prépare mes affaires…

   Réfléchissons…

   Je crois que tout est prêt…

   Argent et plans en poche… La liste des différentes visites à faire… Les itinéraires touristiques et le catalogue exhaustif des monuments à ne pas louper... Bien sûr, le Musée Veneca[3] figure en première place. N'est-ce pas là le principal but de mon voyage ? 

   Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié… Mon appareil photo… Une dizaine de pellicules seront-elles suffisantes ? Un doute me vient et j'en rajoute deux… On n'est jamais assez prudent… J'inspecte consciencieusement mon matériel. Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie quelque chose ou qu'une fois sur place j'ai un problème technique ! Ce serait catastrophique !! J'ai prévu une valise doublement protégée pour tout transporter. Ca devrait aller…

   Soudain, je me rappelle n'avoir pas rangé mon porte-feuilles… Il faut que je le fasse ! Ce serait bien de moi de partir avec des paperasses inutiles… Carte d'identité et passeport, je garde. Carte d'abonnements au photo-club, je peux la laisser là, ainsi que la carte fidélité de la « _Crêpe Volante[4] _»… Mon visa… Je le range bien précieusement… Le carnet d'adresses de mes amis, j'emmène… Tickets de métro, je laisse ici… Carte de… ?

   Je me penche pour ramasser la carte de visite qui vient de tomber au sol. Fronçant les sourcils, je lis l'adresse. Ca ne me dit rien… Quoique ça me rappelle la dernière visite de mon cousin… Deux mois auparavant…

_« -Tiens ! Voilà son adresse _!, m'avait-il dit._ Et si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à aller le voir, il t'aidera !!_ »

   Je souris cependant en repensant à cette scène. Mon cousin s'est toujours montré très protecteur envers moi. Dès qu'il a appris que je partais là-bas, il s'est empressé de venir me voir, m'a fait 1356 recommandations et finalement a sorti de sa poche la « carte magique » ! Celle d'un de ses copains vivant maintenant là-bas et qui serait à même de m'aider au moindre problème… 

   Comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller sans lui ! 

   Mais c'est gentil de sa part… J'hésite à garder le petit carton… Cela m'étonnerait que j'aille chercher de l'aide chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas… 

   Un coup de téléphone interrompt mes pensées. Combien je vous parie que c'est _lui_ ? Rangeant machinalement la carte dans mon porte-feuille, je m'empare du téléphone.

« - _Moshi moshi[5]_ bébé !!, fait une voix joyeuse dans le téléphone. »

   Je souris. C'est sa dernière lubie. Apprendre le japonais !!

« - Tu vas bien ? »

« - Oui, très bien, et toi ? »

« - Merveilleusement bien, _koneko_ ! Alors, t'as toujours l'intention de partir ? »

« - Oui… Euh… Ca veut dire quoi _koneko_ ? »

« - _Chaton_, c'est du japonais… »            

« - Ca, je l'aurais deviné, c'est pas de l'espagnol !! »

« - Te fâche pas, _koneko_ !! »

« - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !! »

« - Mais ça te va bien, mon petit _koneko_… »

   Je sens soudain au ton de sa voix qu'il se moque de moi. Il doit être en train de sourire et j'ai la furieuse envie de lui raccrocher au nez. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Aussitôt, il prend de mes nouvelles, me posant trente-six mille questions sur mon prochain voyage. J'ai à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'interroge sur autre chose. 

   On en vient à parler de sa récente passion…

« - Et tu arrives à lire le japonais ? »

« - Euh… Le lire ça va, mais c'est pour le traduire que c'est dur… »

« - C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée d'apprendre ça… »

« - Et pourquoi je l'apprendrais pas ? Le prof dit que… »

« - Tu prends des cours ?!! »

« - Ben… Oui… »

   Tiens donc ! Mon cousin qui d'ordinaire n'aime pas montrer ses lacunes prend des cours…

« - Il est mignon ?, je demande alors en souriant. »

   J'éloigne le téléphone de moi tant mon cousin hurle fort. Je souris. J'ai donc deviné la vraie raison de sa nouvelle lubie… Je le charrie un peu avec cela, mais il s'aperçoit bien vite que je ne le fais pas méchamment.

« - Et tu pars quand exactement ?, me demande-t-il rapidement pour changer de sujet. »

« - La semaine prochaine… »

« - J'espère que tu passeras me voir à ton retour ! »

« - Bien sûr… Et tu me raconteras tes aventures avec ton prof' de japonais… »

   Je me mets à rire comme il hurle je ne sais quelle injure en japonais.

« - Et c'est ton professeur qui t'apprend ça !!, je le sermonne d'un air joyeux. »

« - _Baka_ !!, me lance-t-il. »

   Bon, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est certainement pas une formule de politesse. Je ne prends pas le temps de lui en demander la signification exacte. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprend que je suis en retard…

** **

   Une semaine plus tard…

   Je m'étire longuement…

   Enfin nous arrivons à l'hôtel après six heures d'avion et une demi-heure de route…

   Le chauffeur m'aide à sortir mes valises du coffre et je le remercie d'un sourire. Le maître d'hôtel se précipite pour m'aider. Il dépose mes bagages sur un petit chariot pendant que je paye le chauffeur. A son air désappointé, je me dis qu'il attendait sûrement un pourboire plus conséquent. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui en donner un énorme. Le rap n'est pas le genre de musique que j'apprécie particulièrement, encore plus accompagné de bavardages incessants sur la ville, enfin, plutôt sur la jeunesse en manque de respect…

   Puis, j'entre dans l'hôtel et je soupire. Il fait frais ici. Un groom vêtu de rouge et or me conduit jusqu'à ma chambre. Une fois qu'il est parti, je me laisse tomber sur le grand lit. Ce n'est pourtant pas une suite royale, pourtant je la trouve superbe. 

   J'observe longuement la pièce, mon regard glissant sur les fresques du plafond. C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée d'avoir dessiné ça… Il aurait pu y avoir une peinture digne de Michel-Ange ou de Picasso… Mais à la place d'une telle œuvre, il s'agissait d'une reproduction d'un célèbre coucher de soleil dont j'ai oublié le nom du peintre… Je soupire, et dire que je vais devoir regarder ça tous les soirs en m'endormant.

   Mais aussitôt, je souris et me dirige vivement vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Je m'accoude un instant au balcon. J'ai une belle vue d'ici ! Bien sûr, c'est une rue bondée d'hôtels en tout genre, mais les bâtiments, classés monuments historiques, sont superbes !! Je contemple longuement les colonnes et les chapiteaux qui ornent la façade de l'hôtel en face du mien. C'est tout simplement magnifique !!

   Un petit vent frais vient me frôler doucement et je souris à nouveau. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas faire un petit tour avant le dîner ?

   Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

   J'attrape le plan de la ville et je sors presque en courant…

   Dès que je mets un pied dehors, je ne peux m'empêcher de rester immobile quelques secondes, le nez en l'air. J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est si beau ! 

   Forcément, étant dans le passage, je dois me décaler pour laisser passer une vielle dame pleine de froufrous. Mon attention est alors attirée par un groupe de touristes précédés par un guide qui semble leur expliquer l'historique de cette rue bordée d'hôtels célèbres. La curiosité l'emportant, je m'avance pour écouter…

   Je vous ai dit que je ne parlais pas le japonais ?

   Je ne comprends malheureusement pas un seul mot de ce que raconte le guide… 

   Les touristes ravis mitraillent dans tous les sens les façades, sans se préoccuper de savoir ce qu'ils photographient et cela me fait sourire. Devant mon sourire, un jeune Japonais s'approche. Je me demande ce qu'il veut… Je comprends bien vite. Il me demande, en anglais, de le photographier devant le bâtiment avec son ami… Amie ? Je ne sais trop…

   Je lui rends service en souriant et les deux jeunes gens me remercient avec de chaleureux « _thanks_ », puis ils se mettent à courir derrière le groupe qui ne les a pas attendus pour aller s'extasier devant un autre monument.

   Après cette petite anecdote, je m'engage dans la rue, suivant pendant un certain temps le flux de voyageurs en quête d'un romantisme perdu ou d'un exotisme démodé… Ils semblent tous suivre le même chemin, aller tous au même endroit… Cette marée humaine suivant un itinéraire fléchée finit par me lasser et je bifurque brusquement sur la gauche…

   Le calme me prend soudain. La petite ruelle que j'ai choisie est d'un silence très rafraîchissant… J'ai l'impression de revivre !! 

   Je longe la ruelle jusqu'au bout et là, j'arrive dans une autre rue, moins bondée que la première, moins touristique sûrement… Mais tellement plus agréable ! Un doux parfum de roses semble s'élever dans le ciel. Je remarque alors les milles fleurs accrochées aux balcons des fenêtres. Il y en a de toutes les couleurs, toutes les espèces. C'est un régal pour les sens ! 

   J'aurais pu m'asseoir sur le pas d'une porte et profiter de cet endroit féerique. Mais Je ne le fais pas. Je décide de continuer mon exploration… Justement, j'entraperçois un coin de soleil au bout de la rue… Je n'y bondis pas, non… Enfin, je m'y dirige rapidement… Bon d'accord, j'y cours !

   Et là, je m'arrête… Cette ruelle est encore plus belle que la précédente… C'est un tel plaisir pour les yeux… Ces nuances de couleurs divinement assorties… Je souris de joie… Un sourire pour moi, parce qu'il n'existe pas de plus belle chose au monde qu'un sourire.

   Je décide donc de continuer mon exploration, ne me souciant ni de l'heure, ni du lieu…

   Aurais-je pu deviner que j'allais me perdre ?

   Enfin, me perdre est un bien grand mot…

   Quand je me rends compte que je ne sais plus du tout où je suis, je sors le plan salvateur de ma poche et le pose sur une espèce de table en pierre au milieu du jardin où je me trouve…

   Que n'ai-je fait ?

   Une petite bonne femme tout de rose vêtue sort brusquement de chez elle avec de grands cris m'étant visiblement destinés. Dans l'argot italien qu'elle utilise, je ne comprends absolument rien !! Je la regarde d'un air un peu perdu. Je tente de lui expliquer mon cas en anglais, lui déclarant que je cherche simplement à savoir où je suis… 

   Mais elle ne paraît pas connaître un seul mot d'anglais… Elle se saisit de ma carte avec fureur. J'essaye de la lui reprendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans ma carte, moi ?

   La petite dame est rapide et m'empêche de récupérer mon bien. Elle me lance un regard mauvais et s'apprête à le déchirer. Je crains le pire…

   Mais une voix l'arrête.

   Je me tourne pour voir qui a parlé… 

   Et… 

   _Dieu_… 

   On croirait voir apparaître un Artémis de première classe… N'allez pas croire qu'il s'agit d'une réflexion affectueuse ! Je ne suis pas sous le charme de la personne qui s'approche. Je vois simplement la beauté qu'il reflète… J'ai suivi des cours d'Arts et je sais reconnaître ce qui est beau et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il y a beau et _beau_ ! Et là, je peux dire que ce jeune homme est beau, dans le sens littéral du terme, celui qu'on emploie en cours pour désigner une œuvre d'art surpassant les autres… 

   Quant à mon jugement sur l'Artémis, il s'agit d'une vieille blague de copains. Nous avions établi toute une échelle dans la beauté esthétique des œuvres que nous étudions… Et tout en haut de l'échelle se trouvaient les Artémis… Pourquoi Artémis et pas Apollon, allez-vous demander ? Simplement parce qu'Artémis était la sœur jumelle d'Apollon et possédait les mêmes qualités que son frère, sans être aussi connue que lui. Elle représentait pour nous la beauté cachée derrière celle d'Apollon, encore plus magnifique que lui puisque occultée de tous… C'est pourquoi nous l'avions placée tout en haut, juste devant son frère… 

   Bon, je cesse là mes réflexions sur l'Art, je doute que cela intéresse quelqu'un…

   Mais la personne qui s'avance maintenant vers moi est vraiment digne de figurer parmi nos Artémis… Il possède une silhouette étrangement gracieuse et fine pour un homme. Sa voix me semble sortie d'un chœur religieux. On a l'impression qu'elle résonne délicatement comme le ferait un orgue dans une cathédrale… Son visage, par contre, contraste énormément avec son allure. Si son corps semble digne des anciennes statues d'éphèbes grecques, son visage a quelque chose de doux, comme un reflet céleste… Si de Vinci avait encore été en vie, nul doute qu'il aurait choisi ce modèle-là pour faire sa Joconde !

   Lorsqu'il me rend ma carte sauvée in-extremis des mains de la petite bonne femme qui me lance des regards noirs, je le remercie poliment avant de jeter un regard sur mon plan cherchant où je me trouve.

« - Vous cherchez un endroit en particulier ?, me demande-t-il doucement en anglais. »

« - Euh… Oui… Mon hôtel… Je ne pensais pas m'en éloigner autant… » 

   Je penche la tête en tournant ma carte dans tous les sens. Impossible de savoir où je suis… Dans un immense jardin avec une fontaine Médicis en son centre, c'est tout ce que je sais… Ca doit pouvoir se trouver facilement sur mon plan, ça ! 

   Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je pose directement la question à mon Artémis qui me sourit alors.

« - Vous êtes dans un jardin privé… C'est normal que vous ne le trouviez pas sur cette carte… »

« - Un jardin privé !! »

   Je le regarde sûrement avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes martiennes. 

« - Mais… Pourtant… »

   Je réfléchis. A aucun moment je n'ai quitté les petites ruelles, comment ai-je pu pénétrer ici ?

« - Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la rue principale, me propose-t-il gentiment au grand désespoir de la petite femme qui lève les yeux au ciel, priant certainement une madone quelconque. »

   J'acquiesce doucement, m'excusant plusieurs fois de n'avoir pas fait attention où j'allais.

« - Ne vous en faites pas pour cela… Les touristes sont toujours curieux… »

« - Mais je… »

   N'ayant pas envie de lui paraître aussi stupide que la plupart des touristes, je lui explique finalement ma venue en son jardin, lui décrivant les milles choses magnifiques que j'avais croisé depuis mon départ. Une légère lueur dans son regard bleu me démontre soudain qu'il pensait sûrement que j'avais fait exprès d'atterrir chez lui, ce que je démens fortement.

   Il me demande alors ce que je viens faire ici.

« - Je voudrais devenir photographe… Alors j'ai choisi d'illustrer ma thèse avec des photos que j'aurais prises moi-même… »

« - Et sur quoi portait votre thèse ? »

« - Sur certaines œuvres du Musée Veneca… »

« - Il est interdit de prendre des photos à l'intérieur…, me rappelle-t-il. »

« - Je sais, souris-je. Je ne comptais pas les prendre en photos… Je me contenterais de l'extérieur du Musée… J'ai beaucoup parlé de l'architecture de ce monument dans ma thèse… »

« - Mais il vous faudra une autorisation pour prendre ce genre de photos… »

« - Je le sais aussi, j'ai prévu d'en faire la demande demain… Et puis, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de se vouvoyer ?… C'est pas que ça me déplait, mais ça me rajeunit pas ! »

« - Vous… Tu as raison, sourit-il. Nous devons de plus avoir le même âge… »

« - Sûrement… »

   Il se tait quelques minutes, puis reprend la parole.

« - Nous sommes arrivés… »

   Je regarde le bâtiment qu'il m'indique. 

   Mon hôtel !! 

   Mais comment sait-il où je loge ?

   Je vais pour lui poser la question et…

   Plus personne !!!

« - Quel type étrange !!, je murmure en rentrant. » 

   Le maître d'hôtel me fait la fête en me voyant, croyant que j'avais disparu dans quelques recoins sombres et sordides de la ville. Je le rassure d'un sourire et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, le maître d'hôtel ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher et commence à me faire la leçon de morale des gens bien élevés… 

   Je soupire en écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive son histoire de kidnapping datant du siècle dernier… Finalement, je prétexte la fatigue du voyage et réussis à m'éclipser rapidement…

   Après le dîner, je me penche quelques minutes sur le balcon, respirant l'air du soir… Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ma première journée ici. J'offre un sourire à la lune avant d'aller me coucher, la tête remplie des merveilleux endroits que j'ai croisés jusqu'à présent, me disant que j'en verrai sûrement d'autre le lendemain…

   Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend au coin d'une des rues de cette si belle Venise…

** **

   Mon parcours étant bien établi, je m'apprête à quitter l'hôtel quand je vois le maître d'hôtel se diriger vers moi. Va-t-il encore me faire la morale ?

   Non… Il me tend une petite carte à mon nom, déclarant qu'on l'a déposée à l'accueil le matin même. Il s'agit d'une invitation assez banale, me priant de me rendre dans un endroit précis… Le _Gran Palaccio_… Je me demande ce que c'est… Et le maître d'hôtel, devançant mes questions, m'explique qu'il s'agit d'un des plus grands hôtels particuliers de la ville, appartenant à l'une des plus anciennes et riches familles de la région, riche et crainte à ce que je vois… Sûrement des gens qui ont pour habitudes de se faire obéir sans discuter…

   Le maître d'hôtel me conseille vivement de me rendre directement à cet hôtel. Je lui jette un regard noir, j'ai prévu autre chose ! Je ne vais pas me plier aux exigences de je ne sais qui. L'Italien pousse alors des hauts cris, alarmant la cuisinière. Alors qu'il lui explique toute l'histoire, je sors rapidement de l'hôtel sans écouter leurs jérémiades…

   Finalement, je n'en aurais eu que pour deux heures…

  Je croyais que les Italiens seraient plus longs avant de me donner mon autorisation de photographier certaines statues. Mais ça a été assez vite, sûrement grâce à l'aide de mon professeur d'italien qui a pris contact avec eux… 

   Puisqu'il me reste du temps, je vais flâner un peu dans les rues de cette belle ville. Je crois que je suis sous le charme des nobles demeures parsemées un peu partout… 

   Lorsque je traverse la _Plaza Real_, un petit café discret attire mon attention. Il me semble tout à fait sympathique et pour tout dire, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite à l'hôtel. J'ai envie de profiter du beau temps…

   Je m'installe à la terrasse du café et passe presque aussitôt commande. A croire que le serveur n'attendait que ma venue… Sirotant une limonade fraîche, je laisse errer mon regard sur les passants et les autres clients tout en établissant mon programme de la journée…

   Je sursaute soudain quand on me parle.

« - Quelle drôle de surprise de vous revoir ! »

   Je me tourne légèrement pour savoir qui a osé posé sa main sur mon épaule et mes yeux s'ouvrent d'étonnement. C'est mon Artémis de la veille !

   Il me sourit.

« - Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? »

   J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et lui souris en retour. En silence, je le regarde s'installer en face de moi et commander une boisson beaucoup plus forte que ma petite limonade. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne me demande poliment de mes nouvelles.

« - … Et je dois passer au Musée aujourd'hui, afin de faire des repérages… »

   Mais pourquoi je lui expose mon programme de la journée ? Il me contemple, une étrange lueur dans le regard, indéfinissable… A la fois de l'intérêt… Et autre chose que je n'arrive pas bien à cerner. Comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête… Mais peut-être est-ce seulement mon imagination qui joue des siennes… 

   Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon esprit s'emballe. Je suis à Venise, ville secrète entre toutes ! Beauté du sud aux drames passionnés… Et en face de moi se trouve le plus bel Artémis qui soit… Un Artémis au regard des bleus les plus purs, une lazurite qui peut sûrement s'embraser dans la nuit… Un regard qui dissimule plus qu'il ne dévoile… Ce regard vif qui contraste fortement avec la couleur de ses cheveux… Une blondeur étrange pour un Italien, couleur de soleil… Mais qui le rend en même temps si spécial… Que cache-t-il vraiment ?

   Oui, l'impression qu'il porte un masque… 

   Qu'y a-t-il derrière son doux visage ?

   Une heure, perdue entre rêve et réalité, passe sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. 

   Ce sont les cloches d'une proche église qui me ramènent à la réalité. Déjà ? Mon vis-à-vis sourit de ma surprise. Alors que je me lève pour prendre congé, il m'imite et me propose tout à coup :

« - J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose… »

« - Quoi donc ?, je demande en restant sur mes gardes, sait-on jamais... »

« - Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise !, réplique-t-il en souriant. »

   Alors je m'explique, cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas le froisser.

« - Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance… Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre n'importe qui… »

« - Je comprends, sourit-il ensuite. Mais rassure-toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

   J'hésite…

« - Tu n'as qu'à imaginer que c'est un des mystères de Venise… »

« - Un mystère comme ton nom !, je lui rétorque. »

   Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Il faut que je sache au moins comment il s'appelle… Mais je crains qu'il ne le prenne mal, les Italiens n'ont-il pas, comme les Espagnols, le sang chaud ?

   Il me regarde, un peu surpris. Puis après un nouveau sourire…

« - … Winner… Appelle-moi Quatre… Quatre Winner…, me répond-il. »

   Est-ce son vrai nom ? Sur l'instant, j'en doute un peu. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier ses dires… 

   Il se lève soudain et me prend le bras.

« - Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui va te plaire… »

   Je voudrais lui résister que je ne pourrais pas. Alors je me laisse entraîner par cet inconnu dont je ne sais rien. Je n'ai pas le temps de deviner où l'on va, ni même de prendre des repères… On traverse plusieurs canaux, avant d'en suivre un.

   Soudain, il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

« - Si tu devais prendre le Pont des Soupirs en photo, commence-t-il en désignant le-dit pont, où te mettrais-tu ? »

   Je le regarde une seconde, puis j'observe longuement l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, le temps de le trouver beau. Puis je fais le tour du pont, cherchant le meilleur angle avant de m'arrêter.

« - Cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle je dois prendre la photo… Mais je pense qu'ici serait un bon poste… Bien sûr, si le soleil était plus haut, ce serait mieux de se placer par là, j'ajoute en désignant l'endroit de la main. »

   Son sourire semble s'élargir.

« - Oui… Tu t'y connais bien, je suis sûr que tu feras l'affaire ! »

« - Comment ça ? … »

   J'ai à peine le temps de riposter quelque chose qu'il m'entraîne à nouveau dans les rues de Venise. Finalement, nous arrivons aux pieds d'un hôtel particulier. Je lui demande où nous sommes.

« - Ce n'est pas un hôtel, me déclare-t-il sans cesser de sourire. Il s'agit d'un des plus anciens théâtres de la ville. Il ne sert pratiquement plus… Sauf une fois dans l'année… »

« - Ah bon ? »

« - Oui… »

   Nous entrons alors dans le-dit théâtre et je m'arrête. Cet endroit est immense, les draperies sont magnifiques, alternances d'or et de bleu… Nous avançons dans la salle principale et quelque chose me semble ne pas être à sa place.

« - Il manque quelque chose…, je murmure. »

« - Oui… A l'origine, il y avait ici tous les fauteuils… Mais ils ont été enlevés depuis bien longtemps… Ca te dirait de prendre des photos ici ? »

« - Ici ? Mais… C'est un théâtre privé, non ? D'ailleurs… Avons-nous le droit d'être là ?… Et puis, pourquoi en ferais-je ?»

   Il sourit.

« - C'est effectivement un endroit privé. Mais si tu es d'accord, tu auras la permission de prendre des photos ici… »

« - Comment… »

   Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, une voix plaintive se fait entendre.

« - C'est désespérant !! »

   L'inconnu s'approche. Sur l'instant, je me dis que non, ce n'est visiblement pas un Italien… Mais me direz-vous, Quatre ne ressemble pas non plus à un Italien !! 

   Le jeune homme que j'ai maintenant en face de moi est assez grand, le regard d'un étrange bleu et… _Madre de Dios_ ! Il a des cheveux qui lui descendent jusqu'aux fesses ! Dites… Vous êtes sûrs que c'est un homme ?

« - Quatre !! Tu tombes bien !! Est-ce que tu pourrais dire à ces abrutis de vérifier tous les câbles électriques !! J'ai pas envie qu'un des invités s'électrocute moi !! »

   Oui, y'a pas de doute. C'est un homme. Sa voix ne trompe pas. Il fixe Quatre qui sourit doucement.

« - Duo… Tu sais que le photographe choisi ne viendra pas… »

« - Oui, et alors ? … Encore un qu'on ne contactera plus ! Je vais le mettre sur la liste noire ! »

« - … Je te présente notre nouveau photographe… »

   Le dénommé Duo à la longue tresse écarquille les yeux et me regarde longuement. Puis, il s'adresse à Quatre.

« - T'es sûr de toi ?!! »

« - Oui, répond simplement Quatre. »

« - Ok alors ! C'est toi le grand chef !! »

   Duo me sourit et va pour me parler quand soudain, quelqu'un l'appelle. Le jeune homme lance un soupir las et se précipite aussitôt en marmonnant un truc du style _« ils peuvent rien faire sans moi, ces abrutis !_ ». 

   Moi, je me tourne vers Quatre, en attente d'une réponse à mes questions. Mais il ne répond pas vraiment, au contraire, il m'embrouille davantage.

« - C'était Duo… Mon frère… »

   Quoi ?!! 

   Mais il se moque de moi, là ? Ils se ressemblent pas du tout !!

« - Mon demi-frère, ajoute-t-il devant mon regard incrédule. »

« - Et moi, là-dedans ? »

« - Au soir du dernier jour de février, cet endroit va être le théâtre d'une grande réception… Malheureusement, notre photographe habituel nous fait défaut… Acceptes-tu de le remplacer ? »

« - Moi ? »

« - Oui… »

   Quatre sourit.

« - Je suis sûr que tu sauras prendre les meilleures photos… »

   Ca se voit que je sais pas quoi lui répondre ? La seule question qui me vient :

« - C'est quoi comme fête ? »

« - Dis-moi… Tu as déjà entendu parler du Carnaval de Venise… »

« - Euh… Oui, comme tout le monde… »

« - Eh bien… Pendant le Carnaval, une grande réception privée[6] est organisée ici… »

** **

   Au matin, quand j'arrive au Théâtre, il est la proie d'une grande effervescence. Des gens courent dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un bout de ficelle ou d'une teinture qui s'harmoniserait parfaitement au reste. J'entends des cris et des injures que mon peu de connaissance en italien m'empêche de définir avec certitude. 

   Cependant, j'ai à peine le temps de faire un pas que l'on m'arrête. C'est un jeune asiatique, Chinois ?, dont la présence me paraît presque surréelle en ce lieu…

« - C'est une propriété privée, me dit-il en anglais sur un ton qui n'amène aucune réplique. »

   J'ouvre pourtant la bouche, désirant m'expliquer, mais son regard noir m'en dissuade. Pourtant…

« - Wuffy !!!, fait alors une voix derrière nous. »

   Le dénommé Wuffy se retourne vers le nouvel arrivant, en gardant un coin de l'œil sur moi. Celui qui s'approche est le jeune homme de la veille, celui aux cheveux longs…

« - Duo ?, fait froidement le Chinois. »

« - Wuffy, je te présente le nouveau photographe engagé par mon frère... »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui… Ca s'est décidé hier… »

« - Je n'étais pas au courant, déclare le Chinois avec un froncement de sourcils. »

   Il me jette alors un regard encore plus méfiant, me détaillant longuement. Il me fait alors penser à un dragon protecteur, prêt à mordre au moindre soupçon. Lorsque Duo me prend par le bras pour me faire visiter le Théâtre et ses coulisses, le cerbère venu de Chine ne me quitte pas du regard. Je sens qu'il va me surveiller longtemps…

   Pendant ma visite du Théâtre, je repère les endroits les plus adéquats pour prendre des photos, m'installant parfois sur un balcon et minant le cadrage. Je me permets de donner quelques indications sur la lumière, faisant ainsi déplacer des spots… et m'attirant des regards noirs de la part des Italiens qui, déjà stressés au maximum, sont obligés de se plier aux ordres de quelqu'un qu'ils n'ont jamais vu…

   Soudain, je lève les yeux et désigne un endroit particulier et demande à mon guide de m'y mener.

« - Désolé, je peux pas… Cet endroit est interdit aux étrangers… »

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant la vue doit y être excellente… »

« - C'est la loge de la famille Merquise..., m'explique Duo. Seuls eux et éventuellement leurs invités peuvent y aller… »

   _Merquise_ ? Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose… Je demande des renseignements à Duo qui m'en donne, visiblement de mauvais gré.

« - Ils sont très riches… »

   Et c'est tout ce qu'il me dit. Il ne m'en dira pas davantage… Dois-je comprendre que dans sa bouche riche signifie orgueilleux et hautain ? Que cette famille n'est pas très bien vue ? Respectée par sa richesse et sa puissance ?…

   Je me rappelle soudain la carte de la veille, celle que m'avait remise le maître d'hôtel de mon hôtel. Je la sors et relis le mot… « _Merquise_ » C'est bien le nom indiqué sur l'adresse. Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils me voir ? Surtout que j'ai oublié d'y aller… Non, la compagnie de mon Artémis n'était pas plus intéressante… Quoique…

   Je range rapidement la carte dans mon porte-feuille quand Duo m'entraîne vers un nouvel endroit : les cuisines ! Selon lui, il me faut connaître tous les recoins du Théâtre par cœur.

« - … Parce que, vois-tu, le jour de la fête, il y a du monde partout… Il faut que tu puisses aller d'un endroit à l'autre rapidement… »

   Je le comprends facilement et je prends des points de repère. J'ai quelques jours pour bien connaître l'endroit, heureusement d'ailleurs…

   Alors que nous nous installons pour déjeuner, dans un petit restaurant voisin, Duo continue de me raconter comme le Théâtre a été sauvé de la destruction.

« - … Un chef d'œuvre comme celui-ci ! Tu te rends compte ?!! »

   J'acquiesce poliment. C'est vrai que c'est un beau bâtiment et qu'il eut été dommage de le voir disparaître. Alors que nous attaquons une de ces délicieuses glaces italiennes que seuls les Italiens savent faire avec amour, dixit Duo, son frère arrive et s'installe à notre table. Il prend de mes nouvelles et déclare à son frère que cet après-midi, contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous allons lui et moi visiter la ville.

« - Et pourquoi je peux pas venir ?, boude Duo. »

« - Il faut terminer les préparatifs… »

« - Mais le Carnaval commence que dans 3 jours !! »

   Duo lance alors un regard de chien battu à son frère. Mais ce dernier ne lui répond que par un coup d'œil rapide et ferme. Duo n'insiste pas…

   L'après-midi passe à une vitesse folle. Quatre me fait visiter les plus beaux endroits de la ville. Le Palais des Doges et la _piazzetta_, l'église Santa Maria della Salute et d'autres lieux plus enchanteurs les uns que les autres… Bien sûr, nous avons aussi traversé des dizaines de canaux, parcouru plusieurs allées de la ville, des allées méconnues du grand public, mais mille fois plus charmantes que les rues touristiques.

   On termine la journée en prenant un café sur les bords du Grand Canal. Je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances… Même si ce ne sont pas officiellement des vacances…

** **

   Pendant deux jours, Quatre m'entraîne à travers toute la ville. Il me regarde prendre des photos des monuments et moi, je ne vois pas le temps passer ! Heureusement que je n'avais pas pris un billet de retour à date fixe. Je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que je le désire !! Mais pas trop, sinon mon cousin risque de débarquer pour me ramener chez moi…

   Grâce à Quatre, je dispose même d'un petit labo avec chambre noire pour développer mes photos et, en plus, c'est pas loin du Théâtre. Quelle chance ! Je pense aussi qu'il veut voir les premières photos que j'ai prises afin de juger mon travail, ce qui est tout à fait normal ! 

   Lorsque je lui montre les photos du Grand Canal et du Palais des Doges, il me sourit.

« - Excellent ! Je suis sûr que tu vas nous faire des photos superbes pendant la soirée !! »

   Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment, surtout qu'il  l'air de s'y connaître en photographie… Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il me propose alors une promenade pour le lendemain. 

   … Rendez-vous Place Saint-Marc…

** **

   Alors que je m'approche de plus en plus de la place, j'ai l'impression que tout un lot de touristes me suit et me précède… Je me dirige vers l'horloge, point de notre rendez-vous. Soudain, une curieuse mélodie envahissant les rues me fait tourner la tête. Une musique suave, parodiant les airs classiques et célèbres qui firent les grands jours de Venise.

   Lorsque la musique se fait plus forte, je regarde autour de moi. Les gens se sont aussi arrêtés. Sur une estrade au milieu de la place, va se célébrer…

« - … La fête des douze Marie… »[7]

   Je sursaute et me retourne vivement.

   En face de moi, je vois un jeune homme habillé de vert, Casanova du passé, masque doré sur le visage et perruque blanche cachant son âge… 

   Je le regarde d'un drôle d'air, cherchant à définir ce qu'il me veut, me demandant de quel Carnaval il est tombé… Il me sourit… Un sourire qui me rappelle quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un…

« - Vous ne saviez pas qu'aujourd'hui commençaient les festivités ?… »

« - Je croyais que c'était demain… »

« - Oui, demain, c'est l'ouverture officielle… Mais aujourd'hui commencent les mystères… Surtout pour les Vénitiens… »

   Je lui jette un regard interrogatif et il me désigne quelque chose. Je suis son geste et je regarde autour de moi. En effet, parmi la foule touristique amassée sur la place, je remarque divers costumes, des gens déguisés, encore peu nombreux, mais déjà là avant l'heure… 

   Au fur et à mesure que la mélodie ensorcelle les curieux, les masques se font plus présents, se mêlent aux simples badauds… Des cris attirent les regards sur l'estrade…

   Mon cavalier d'un jour m'explique galamment de quoi il s'agit : la reconstitution d'un rapt manqué qui eut lieu dix siècles auparavant…

« - … Les pirates kidnappeurs furent rattrapés par les Casseleri[8]… Et ainsi furent sauvées les jeunes filles enlevées… Aujourd'hui, continue mon guide improvisé, les jeunes filles choisies pour la reconstitution sont parmi les plus pauvres de la ville… »

« - Elles sont vêtues richement…, je remarque cependant. »

« - C'est normal… Plus elles sont pauvres et plus elles seront richement vêtues aujourd'hui… »

« - Je suppose qu'elles ne garderont leurs vêtements qu'une seule journée… »

« - Logiquement non… Le Duc Merquise tient à ce qu'elles gardent leurs parures… Mais entre ce qui se dit et ce qui se fait, il y aura toujours une grande part de mystères, surtout ici… »

   J'acquiesce comme des hommes déguisés en pirates surgissent de nulle part, sautent sur l'estrade, enlevant au passage les jeunes filles que bénissait un faux évêque. La foule s'écarte pour laisser passer les ravisseurs qui se dirigent aussitôt vers le Grand Canal où les attendent des barques prêtes à partir. Des hommes se lancent à leur poursuite, finissant par libérer les jeunes filles, sous les acclamations et les bravos.

« - Les Casseleri…, m'explique mon compagnon. »

   Il ajoute ensuite.

« - D'ordinaire, on ne fait pas de reproduction aussi poussée de cet événement. Mais comme il a eu lieu voilà exactement mille ans, le Duc Merquise a pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de le commémorer… »

« - Le Duc Merquise ?… Il me semble qu'il est partout celui-là ! »

« - Oui… C'est un des hommes les plus riches et les plus respecté de la ville… Sa famille loge… »

« - … Dans le Palais des Doges ?, je propose d'un ton moqueur en me tournant vers mon cavalier. »

« - Pourquoi pas ?, me sourit-il mystérieusement en retour. Venez… »

   Il me prend par la main et m'attire dans une ruelle.

« - Mais ! Attendez !! J'avais rendez-vous ici !! »

« - Je sais, mais il ne pouvait pas venir ! »

   Hein ? Je m'arrête et l'oblige à stopper lui-aussi. Je croise les bras.

« - Comment savez-vous qu'il ne pourra pas venir ?! »

« - Il me l'a dit !, me répond mon interlocuteur. »

« - Qui êtes-vous ?, je demande. »

« - Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ?! C'est vraiment flatteur ! »

   Je l'observe. C'est vrai que sa voix me dit quelque chose. Mais… 

   Je le regarde ôter son masque et… 

« - Duo !! »

« - Et oui, me sourit-il avant de faire une révérence. Le seul et l'unique !, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« - Mais… Tes cheveux… »

« - Sous la perruque… Mais c'est un instrument de torture ce truc ! Ca pèse trois tonnes !! Je me demande comment faisaient nos ancêtres pour porter ça tous les temps… »

« - Mais pourquoi t'être déguisé ? »

« - Mais c'est la tradition !! D'ailleurs tu ne vas pas y réchapper toi non plus. »

« - Mais je n'ai pas envie… »

« - Tatata… Il faut que tu profites de la fête comme tout le monde ! »

« - Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser… »

« - Et moi, je dis que venir à Venise et ne pas faire le Carnaval, ce serait vraiment dommage ! Allez ! Viens ! »

   Duo m'entraîne dans une boutique avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire un mot. Une odeur de tissus anciens m'assaille dès que j'entre. Il y a là un assemblage de costumes, masques et dominos[9], tricornes[10] et capes, bautas[11], morettas[12] et bijoux en tous genres… Tout est somptueux de splendeurs…

   Duo discute déjà avec le propriétaire comme s'il le connaissait. Puis il revient vers moi et me demande de choisir ce que je veux.

« - Mais je… »

« - Ne t'inquiète de rien, choisis ! »

« - Duo… Je dois prendre les photos et… »

« - Alors prenons quelque chose qui te laissera toute liberté de mouvements… »

   Duo reparle au marchand. Ils parlent si rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de tout comprendre et il faut dire que mon italien laisse encore à désirer… Bientôt, le marchand nous mène vers un endroit particulier, au fond de sa boutique. Ici sont rassemblés des costumes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et soudain…

   Je le vois… LE costume que je rêvais d'avoir enfant quand je jouais avec mon cousin. C'est **ce **costume-là que j'aurais aimé avoir !

   Duo fait un signe. Le marchand sort le vêtement du rayon et c'est à peine si je ne me précipite pas dessus ! Je reste quelques minutes immobile, tenant religieusement un morceau de tissu entre mes mains. Puis Duo me fait un clin d'œil et me désigne la cabine d'essayage. J'y cours, que dis-je ? J'y vole !

   Quand je ressors, Duo reste sans voix. Le marchand s'extasie et me pousse devant un miroir…

« - C'est tout à fait ce qu'il te fallait ! Tu es superbe là-dedans !, déclare Duo en me faisant rougir. Nul doute qu'avec cet habit, tu vas faire craquer mon petit frère !! »

   Je dois avoir atteint les sommets de la rougeur. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit… Et m'embarrasse davantage… Le marchand dépose un masque sur mon visage, ce qui fait légèrement ressortir la couleur de mes yeux.

« - C'est parfait !, s'exclame Duo. Tu feras sensation lors de la parade ! »

« - La parade ? »

   Je regarde Duo avec un air soupçonneux….

« - Oui… »

   Il fait une moue innocente.

« - Je t'ai pas dit que tu y participerais ? »

« - C'est quoi ? » 

« - Une des grandes parades nautiques organisées pendant le Carnaval, à bord de nombreuses gondoles. Ensuite, il y a un dîner à l'Hôtel Gritti. Tu iras aussi, je te laisse ma place… »

« - Mais toi ? »

« - Je participerai à la seconde ! Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« - Quatre voulait que je prenne des photos des festivités… »

« - Tu auras tout le temps de le faire, ne t'inquiète donc pas et profite un peu de ton séjour !… D'ailleurs… »

   Duo me désigne deux autres costumes choisis par le marchand.

« - Tu prendras celui-ci pour la soirée au Théâtre et celui-là le reste du temps. Ils sont faciles à mettre et suffisamment pratiques… Tu pourras prendre tes photos sans problème. »

   Je tente de protester, mais tout va trop vite. Déjà Duo me rappelle que nous avions rendez-vous avec Quatre et… Nous sommes en retard !

** **

   L'ouverture officielle du Carnaval, avec le fameux défilé, rendez-vous des curieux et des costumés…

   Quatre est avec moi, dans un somptueux habit dix-huitième. Il a caché ses beaux cheveux blonds sous une affreuse perruque blanche. Quel dommage ! Sans cette perruque, il aurait fait fureur !

   Moi, mon simple petit costume de page me convient parfaitement. Duo avait raison, il est très pratique : les manches ne me gênent absolument pas pour prendre mes photos et il y a quelques petites poches bien cachées et très pratiques pour y mettre mon matériel…

   Plusieurs fois je dis à Quatre de me laisser, que je vais me débrouiller et qu'il peut rejoindre ses amis. Mais il n'en fait rien.

« - Ta compagnie, me répond-il, est mille fois plus rafraîchissante ! »

   Heureusement que je porte aussi un masque. Sinon il me verrait aussi rouge qu'un homard grillé… Je me détourne rapidement pour prendre en photo un couple d'oiseaux de feu et je continue sur ma lancée avec trois échassiers et un cracheur de feu.

« - Au fait… Tu veux assister au Triomphe de la Mort ? »

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - Une grande soirée dansante au Campo San Maurizio, ce soir… Avec l'élection du masque le plus terrifiant… »

« - Il doit y avoir pleins de photos intéressantes à faire… »

« - Oui, c'est vrai… »

« - Mais il faut que je passe au Théâtre pour vérifier l'éclairage final… Et je voudrais commencer à développer quelques photos… »

« - Je vois que tu fais ton métier consciencieusement… »

« - C'est normal, j'aime ça ! »

   Je lui souris.

« - Tu peux le faire demain… »

« - Duo m'a parlé du Vol de l'Ange, en me disant que c'était l'attraction à ne pas manquer ! »

« - Ah… Duo et son Ange… »

   Il se met à rire, un doux rire à mes oreilles…

« - Sais-tu qu'une fois, il a voulu remplacer l'Ange ? »

« - Vraiment ? »

« - Oui. Je t'explique. Il s'agit le plus souvent d'un ange-automate relié à un fils placé au-dessus de la Place Saint-Marc. Lorsqu'il traverse la place sur ce fils, l'automate lance soit des pétales soit des sucreries ou autres confettis… Une fois, la ville a engagé un équilibriste pour qu'il le fasse… Ca avait beaucoup marqué Duo et l'année d'après, il a voulu jouer les funambules et traverser la place sur le fils, déguisé en ange avec des ailes noires… Il nous a fait une de ces peurs ! On s'est aperçu que c'était lui alors qu'il avait déjà un pied sur le fil !… Père a pique une crise de nerfs suite à cette histoire… Mais maintenant ça nous fait bien rire… »

« - Mais il est fou ! »

   Quatre se remet à rire doucement.

« - Oui, mon frère est un peu fou, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme… »

** **

   C'est le fameux jour de la parade nautique…

   Je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Heureusement que Duo m'accompagne. Je crois que les deux frères ont décidé de se relayer pour me montrer le déroulement des festivités. Aujourd'hui, c'est le tour de Duo… Il m'a vilement empêché de prendre mon appareil. Ce traître me l'a confisqué avant le départ !

   Et me voilà dans une gondole, un beau marquis à ma gauche et un couple royal assis derrière nous. Parmi eux, je fais figure de bouffon avec mon costume de Pierrot… Pourtant, je le trouve magnifique et Duo aussi… Mais comparé aux somptueux costumes créés spécialement pour ce jour, il fait pâle figure.

   La promenade est sensée durer assez longtemps aussi je décide d'en profiter… Je cligne des yeux quand un flash m'éblouit… Et alors je me rends compte que cette fois, c'est moi qui suis le sujet des photos. Ca me fait une drôle d'impression… Non que je n'aime pas qu'on me photographie, mais il y a une différence entre une banale photo de famille et être mitraillé de tous les côtés comme c'est le cas pendant cette parade…

   J'oublie vite ce léger détail quand le gondolier se met à fredonner un air ancestral. Je me laisse bercer par la voix et le calme de cette ville si tranquille…

   … …

   Mon voisin me tend la main et je le regarde avec étonnement.

   La parade est déjà finie ? Je ne l'ai pas vue passer !!

   Mon cavalier improvisé me conduit galamment vers un hôtel tout proche du quai et me demande à quelle table je suis. J'hésite à lui répondre, mais Duo m'a fait promettre de m'amuser… Je réponds donc au mystérieux inconnu… Je vois dans son regard une lueur de surprise.

« - La même table que la mienne, murmure-t-il avant d'ajouter. Je crois que nous allons être compagnons ce soir… »

   Il me guide vers la dite-table où nous prenons place. Nous nous retrouvons dans une immense salle de réception. Les tables entourent une grande piste de danse où, pour l'instant, personne ne se risque… 

   Nous sommes à une table de six et les quatre autres costumés semblent déjà se connaître. Ils parlent en italien durant tout le repas et je fais mine de suivre discrètement leur conversation. Mon Marquis semble lui-aussi trouver la discussion ennuyeuse. Avant que les serveurs n'apportent le désert, il y a un moment de calme et beaucoup de couples s'en vont danser sous la voûte centrale de la grande salle. Les lumières des lustres, imitant parfaitement des bougies, reflètent d'étranges ombres sur les teintures colorées des murs.

   Mon Marquis me tend la main et je n'hésite pas une seconde à le rejoindre. Je succombe à l'atmosphère énigmatique de cette soirée et à l'ambiance très envoûtante de la situation. Je ne connais pas ce Marquis, je ne le reverrai jamais, alors je profite des mystères de Venise…

   Et comme la nuit tombe doucement, les mélodies se font de plus en plus lentes, parfois sensuelles, mais toujours un rythme classique… J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans la Venise antique, celle du passé. Cette Venise que les habitants font ressurgir une fois l'an… 

   Un éclat de voix trouble notre danse. Un rire gras me fait tourner la tête vers une table voisine. Je trouve déplacés les grands gestes que fait cet homme déguisé en Gargantua.

« - Des étrangers qui n'ont pas compris la beauté de Venise…, murmure tristement mon Marquis. »

   Le désert est servi et nous regagnions notre table en silence. Je crois que je comprends mon inconnu masqué. Si Quatre et Duo n'avaient pas été là pour me faire découvrir la ville, je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu apprécier ses charmes et ses douceurs. 

   Oui, je crois que je succombe à la belle Venise…

   Mais pas la Venise touristique.

   Celle que j'aime, c'est la Venise mystérieuse et secrète…

   Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'apprécie autant l'instant présent… Et que je ne vois pas le temps passer…

   Soudain, mon Marquis, cavalier d'un soir, me dit qu'il est tard… Je regarde l'heure… Effectivement… 

   Chevaleresquement, il me propose de me raccompagner. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il sache où je vis, mais je me vois mal refuser. Nous cheminons alors lentement le long d'un canal, nous éloignant lentement du bruit environnant. Etrangement, je n'ai pas peur. 

   La nuit est si belle, si calme… Si irréelle…

   A la suite de mon mystérieux cavalier, compagnon d'un jour, nous traversons plusieurs pontons avant de rejoindre une rue un peu plus aminée. Bien qu'il soit très tard, les gens, costumés, font encore la fête aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur des maisons privées… 

   Partout, tout n'est que fête, musique et danse…

   Et l'on se laisse entraîner par une farandole, guider par une lente mélodie, surprendre par un photographe au coin d'une ruelle… 

** **

   Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir du déroulement exact de la soirée de la veille. J'avais réussi à quitter mon Marquis inconnu, sans lui dévoiler ni mon identité, ni où je vis. Lui-même d'ailleurs n'avait pas répondu à mes questions… 

   Mystères pour mystères…

   En me regardant dans le miroir, je souris, la tête encore dans les lumières de la veille. Je me souviens de l'instant où j'ai abandonné mon Marquis… Duo m'a tiré à l'écart alors qu'une foule se pressait étrangement autour de nous. Je crois qu'en vérité, il a dû nous suivre à la sortie de l'hôtel. Tel mon ange gardien… 

   Alors que je me coiffe, je songe que Duo a eu raison de nous séparer… Je me sentais si proche de ce jeune Marquis si ensorcelant, ses yeux d'un bleu si curieux, si… Comment dire…. C'est un bleu que j'ai rarement croisé… Un bleu si pur… Si envoûtant…

   Oui, je suis sous le charme de ce regard que je ne reverrai jamais…

   Ce fut le rêve d'un soir…

   Mais quel rêve !!

   Un Marquis tout droit sorti du passé, chevalier galant et protecteur, ami fidèle et tendre… Tout cela dans un regard… Un court instant, je regrette de ne pas avoir vu son visage, de ne garder de lui que le souvenir d'une danse. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je pense que c'est mieux. Peut-être que l'homme caché derrière le masque ne m'aurait pas plu… 

   Il y a sûrement une différence entre le Marquis et la réalité… 

   Le Marquis n'était qu'un masque comme le Pierrot que j'incarnais… Jamais en temps normal je n'aurais agi ainsi, me laissant conduire par un inconnu… Je crois que c'est cela que Quatre et Duo ont voulu me faire comprendre, me montrer que les masques, les frasques et la grandeur de Venise ne sont pas la réalité. 

   Venise n'existe pas que par son carnaval… 

   Mais alors… 

   Quel est son vrai visage ?

** **

    Les jours suivant ma rencontre avec le mystérieux Marquis passent à une vitesse folle… 

    Entre mes promenades agrémentées de multiples prises de photos et les changements de dernières minutes au Théâtre… 

   Mais je ne me plains pas. J'aime ce que je fais. Et l'atmosphère de fête m'enthousiasme davantage. J'ai envie que tout soit parfait. Je comprends mieux les Vénitiens et leur désir de perfection. Cette perfection qui les pousse à préparer chaque carnaval un an à l'avance. Le carnaval est à peine terminé que déjà les costumiers cherchent de nouveaux modèles pour l'année d'après. 

    Les déguisements, tout comme les masques et autres parures, sont minutieusement parfaits pendant l'année et ne sont dévoilés qu'au jour de la fête. Selon Duo, beaucoup de Vénitiens possèdent un habit pour chaque jour ! Le carnaval, c'est le temps des folies, de toutes les fêtes… Mais aussi de tous les secrets… Et cela se comprend facilement… 

   Venise recèle de romantisme, mais aussi de mystères…

   Si belle, si mystérieuse… Si dangereuse… 

   _Tu peux perdre ton cœur au détour d'une ruelle_…

   Quatre et Duo sont passés me chercher à mon hôtel. Avant de nous rendre au Théâtre, nous avons fait une halte au café Florian pour y boire un bon chocolat chaud et y grignoter quelques petites viennoiseries tout en discutant de la future soirée.

    Duo est somptueux dans un habit de brigand. Mais pas n'importe quel brigand m'explique-t-il. C'était le plus fameux voleur de tous les siècles… Et le plus riche, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Il porte un pantalon rouge sang, se rapprochant plus du collant très moulant qu'autre chose, ainsi qu'une chemise noire. Une veste rouge sang complète son costume ainsi qu'une dague effilée, une vraie !, insiste-t-il. Un ruban noir lie ses cheveux entre eux et il porte bien évidemment un masque, noir lui-aussi, faisant ressortir ses yeux dont je remarque pour la première fois la couleur améthyste. S'il n'avait pas cette longue tresse, il ressemblerait traits pour traits à un personnage d'une bande dessinée de Marini…

   Quatre aussi est magnifique. Mais son costume fait un peu plus classique. Il est simplement déguisé en « _fils de bonne famille qui doit céder à son père et mettre le costume décidé par ce dernier._ » Quatre rit en disant cela, mais un léger regard de Duo me fait comprendre que le blond aurait aimé pouvoir choisir lui-même son habit du jour. Mais je lui déclare qu'il est superbe ! Après tout, c'est vrai. Un pantalon noir presque aussi moulant que celui de Duo. Une chemise noire qui lui descend à mi-cuisse avec une ceinture en cuir et une grande cape qui le dissimule aux regards indiscrets… Il porte pour l'instant un simple loup, car d'après ce que je comprends, il lui faudra changer de costume au Théâtre.

« - En fait, continue Duo. Logiquement il devait se rendre directement au Théâtre… Mais il ne voulait pas que je vienne te chercher seul… Va savoir pourquoi… »

   Duo hausse les épaules et lance un coup d'œil vers son frère. Il va pour lui poser ouvertement cette question qui semble le travailler. Mais déjà nous voici aux portes du Théâtre…

   Nous entrons par la grande porte, il n'y a encore personne. Mais aussitôt nous devons nous séparer. Sur mon costume d'Arlequin, je dois porter un petit badge indiquant ma condition de photographe et en tant que tel, je me précipite à mon poste. Duo court aussi au sien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est chargé de coordonner le bon déroulement de la soirée. Quatre disparaît autre part, je ne sais où…

   Après avoir planqué une bonne dizaine de pellicules dans une poche discrète, je choisis le meilleur endroit pour prendre des photos des arrivants au fur et à mesure de leur entrée. J'aperçois de loin le dénommé Wufei, paré d'un costume noir et cravate… Garde du corps, comme c'est original ! Je lui souris et il me renvoie un regard noir derrière son masque tout simple. Non, décidément… Pour une raison qui m'échappe, le courant ne passera pas entre nous… 

   Mais voici déjà les premiers arrivants et je me mets au travail. Je vois passer des dizaines et des dizaines de costumes magnifiques, tellement qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à tous les décrire. Cela va des Comtes aux divers Rois, des Marquises aux danseuses orientales. J'ai même vu passer une Cléopâtre et un Robin des Bois… Que des costumes faits avec le plus grand soin, exécutés par de grands couturiers… On sent que cette réception accueille de riches invités…

   J'ai l'impression que tous les invités arrivent en même temps… Pendant une heure et demie, je n'ai pas le temps de souffler. Lorsque je peux enfin prendre un peu de repos, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter. Je me retourne. Wufei…

« - Tu dois photographier dans la salle maintenant, me fait-il presque sèchement. »

« - J'y vais…, je réponds simplement. »

   Mais durant tout le temps que je photographie, je sens le regard de Wufei braqué sur moi, quand il n'est pas à mes côtés pour me désigner qui je dois prendre en photo. Je me demande pourquoi il fait ça. Ce n'est pourtant pas son rôle… D'après Duo, Wufei est le chef des gardes de la famille Merquise. Il doit veiller à ce que rien n'arrive aux membres de cette illustre famille. Et comme les Merquise doivent participer à cette soirée, il a été chargé d'en vérifier la sécurité… Mais je suis quand même les conseils de Wufei, conseils qui s'avèrent judicieux… Après tout, il a déjà participé à une telle réception, il sait ce qu'il faut voir…

   A un certain moment, Duo vient le chercher et l'entraîne je ne sais où. J'espère qu'il va l'occuper un long moment…. J'en profite pour respirer un peu et grignoter quelques petits fours. La soirée a commencé, officiellement, à vingt heures et ça fait presque trois heures que je prends des photos… 

   Mon regard fait le tour de la grande salle. J'admire les reflets des lumières sur les murs et les ombres qui apportent doucement une lueur de mystère…

   Je lève les yeux vers la fameuse loge interdite, celle des Merquise et…

   Je me fige. 

   C'est…

   _Mon_ Marquis !!

   Oui… Aucun doute…

   Au balcon, entre un Duc en bleu et un Cardinal en rouge… 

   Je reconnais ce masque, le même que celui qu'il portait pendant la parade nautique. Ses habits sont différents ce soir, plus somptueux que l'autre jour, brodés de vert et d'argent. Il me semble alors plus inaccessible que jamais…

   Que fait-il là-haut ? Est-il un invité ou un membre de cette glorieuse famille tant redoutée ?

   Une idée me traverse et je prends mon appareil. Je vais pouvoir garder un souvenir de lui…

   Mais comme je braque le zoom sur lui, il tourne la tête. Je sens son regard pénétrant me transpercer et avant que je ne réagisse, il a encore disparu… Roi des enchanteurs…

   Je soupire, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une photo de lui… J'imagine la réaction de mon cousin si je lui avais dit que j'étais tombé sous le charme d'un bel inconnu masqué… Je souris, il aurait peut-être essayé de me le retrouver…

   Je prends un autre toast en attendant le moment où mon Marquis reviendra au balcon…

   Une ombre devant moi…

   J'étouffe !!

   Mon Marquis se trouve là, juste sous mon nez, semblant me sourire de son doux regard. Il me tend la main et je bafouille un truc incompréhensible. 

« - Il n'y a pas de raison, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, que vous ne profitiez pas un peu de la soirée… »

   Au secours !

   Son souffle chaud au creux de mon oreille… Je me sens défaillir…

« - Ca ne va pas ?, demande-t-il. »

« - Euh… Si… Je… »

« - Venez… »

   Et il m'entraîne vers le cercle de danseurs… _Mama_ !! 

   Je frisonne quand ses bras se referme sur ma taille… 

   Mais… Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il me serre autant ? Il ne me serrait pas comme ça la dernière fois !

   Attendez ! Est-ce qu'il sait au moins que c'est moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce qu'il sait que je suis sa cavalière de la parade nautique ? Je…

   Je perds le fil de mes pensées comme la danse nous emporte… Pendant un instant, j'oublie tout ce qui nous entoure, me berçant simplement de cette mélodie, cette chaleur envoûtante… 

   Mais soudain…

   Je sens peser sur moi des regards meurtriers…  Je tourne la tête et croise le regard tueur du Cardinal de la loge Merquise… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas… Wufei s'intercale dans mon champ de vision et alors je me souviens : les photos !!

   Je m'écarte, à regret, des bras protecteurs et m'excuse galamment. J'explique à mon cavalier que je ne peux pas me permettre de négliger ce que je fais… Je lui souris en le remerciant pour la danse et je cours mitrailler à nouveau les invités.

   Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix dans mon dos me parle sèchement.

« - Méfiez-vous… N'allez pas trop loin… Il serait regrettable qu'il vous arrive quelque chose… »

« - C'est une menace, Wufei ?, je demande en me retournant vers le Chinois. »

« - Non… Juste un avertissement… »

   Son regard est froid, aussi noir que la mort. Il va pour s'éloigner. Je le retiens.

« - Qui est-ce ? »

« - De quoi parlez-vous ?, me demande-t-il sur un ton très sec. »

« - L'homme avec qui j'ai dansé… Vous devez le connaître… »

   Wufei hésite longuement. Puis me souffle quelques mots.

« - Un des fils de la famille Merquise… Alors ne vous en approchez plus ! »

   Sur ces mots, il se dégage de ma poigne et s'éclipse rapidement. A croire que tous les Vénitiens cultivent cet art de disparaître comme par magie…

   Je reste quelques secondes immobile, sans savoir que penser… Ainsi mon mystérieux Marquis n'est autre qu'un membre de la famille la plus célèbre de Venise… La plus célèbre et la plus riche. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils semblent gouverner Venise dans l'ombre… 

   Alors que je me perds en suppositions farfelues sur le pourquoi de cette danse avec moi, Duo vient m'interrompre. Il me rappelle en souriant que les photos n'attendent pas !

   Je lui souris en me remettant au travail, mettant de côté mes idées romantiques. Ensuite, je n'ai plus le temps d'y repenser. La fête bat son plein et je n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens, prenant les meilleurs clichés de la soirée et des invités. 

   Lorsque j'ai enfin un moment à moi, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà presque quatre heures du matin. Peu de Vénitiens semblent fatigués, même les musiciens tiennent le coup. Moi, un peu moins, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rester debout aussi tard et à courir dans tous les sens…

   Duo revient me voir, m'annonce que la fête terminera d'ici deux ou trois heures… Rien que ça ! Mais je vois son sourire. Il est ravi que cette fête se soit passée aussi bien, surtout que d'après ce que je comprends, c'est la première fois qu'il l'organise.

« - Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a lieu… »

« - Non, me répond Duo. Mais avant c'était Quatre qui le faisait. Mais cette année, il a bien voulu que je le fasse tout seul… Et Père a accepté !! »

   Son regard brille. Duo semble vraiment heureux. Il s'en va rejoindre une invitée en me déclarant que j'ai le droit de faire une pause si je veux. Je le ferais bien, mais je croise les yeux sombres de Wufei… Je crois que je vais plutôt continuer mon travail, moi… 

   Non, je n'ai pas peur de Wufei, pas du tout… Enfin, juste un peu… Beaucoup ? Bon, d'accord, il me fait froid dans le dos ce type !

   Le matin commence à se lever doucement…

   J'ai finalement réussi à m'éclipser un peu de la fête. La musique se fait lointaine. Je m'accoude à une fenêtre, cachée dans un recoin sombre, et j'observe le soleil montrer le bout de son nez… J'aime les couleurs, nuances de bleu et de rose qui se posent sur la ville encore un peu endormie… 

   Venise doit être si belle le reste de l'année… 

   J'ai soudain envie de rester là, de ne plus partir…

   Mais mon voyage, tout comme le Carnaval, se finira un jour… 

   Je songe soudain que j'en ai presque oublié le but principal de mon voyage… 

   Mais quelle importance ! 

   Je ne regrette pas d'avoir suivi les mystères de Venise la Belle…

   Je ferme à demi les yeux…

   _Comme un rêve_…

   J'imagine une main sur mon épaule. 

   Je me retourne, vois mon beau Marquis devant moi. Il me sourit. Il est tel que je le rêvais…

   Il se penche vers moi, doucement… 

   Il effleure ma joue d'un baiser tendre… Douceur…

   Il me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille… Des mots que je n'oublierai pas… Que seul le vent connaîtra…

   Je reste sans voix, immobile dans le matin qui se lève… Mon inconnu disparaît dans les ombres de la nuit, parmi les envoûtantes silhouettes vénitiennes…

   Ai-je rêvé ? C'est impossible…

   Mon nom, entre ses lèvres… Comme un aveu… Une symphonie…

   Impossible… Une chose pareille…

   Une question, une seule envahit mon cerveau…

   Comment a-t-il su _qui_ se cachait derrière mon masque ?

Venise… Si belle… 

_Mais entre les belles… _

_Jamais elle ne t'égalera… _

_Ma douce… Si belle… _

_Catherine…_

* * *   * * *   * * *

… Fin … 

* * *   * * *   * * *

Petites notes de fin : 

- J'ai longuement hésité avant de finir cette fic comme ça. ^^ Mais je trouve qu'ainsi elle garde tout son mystère… A la relecture, je m'aperçois que je me suis attardée sur des détails qui n'avait pas d'importance, mais je vais la laisser comme ça. 

- Je tiens encore à préciser que les festivités nommées dans cette fic ( la Fête des douze Marie, le Vol de l'Ange, le Triomphe de la Mort, ainsi que les parades nautiques et les réceptions privées ou payantes ) existent réellement et se déroulent bien pendant le Carnaval de Venise.

Notes ajoutées : 

- Cette fic fut écrite pour un concours inter-ML, je ne pensais pas écrire de suite… Cependant, j'ai eu tellement d'idées pendant l'écriture de cette fic que je fais sûrement faire une suite. Celle-ci sera dédiée aux rares personnes qui m'ont déjà fait un commentaire. De plus, je n'enverrai cette suite qu'à elles. Donc, merci à elles. 

  


* * *

[1] Je vous épargne le reste des définitions… ^^

[2] Extrait du Larousse encyclopédique.

[3] Prononcer « Vénéka »

[4] Contrairement au Musée Veneca, cette crêperie existe réellement…^__^

[5] Allo en japonais.

[6] Je tiens à préciser que ce fait est véridique. Pendant le Carnaval de Venise beaucoup de particuliers organisent des réceptions et y invitent le haut gratin de la ville. Il existe aussi tout un tas de réceptions payantes auxquelles n'importe qui peut aller…

[7] Toutes les festivités dont je parlerai dans cette fic existent réellement. Par contre, n'ayant pas trouvé le déroulement exact de toutes, il est possible que je passe rapidement sur certaines…

[8] Casseleri : fabriquants d'écrin réputés, artisans spécialisés dans la fabrication de coffres nuptiaux.

[9] Domino : vêtement flottant, avec capuchon, porté dans les bals masqués. Par extension, la personne qui porte un domino.

[10] Tricorne : chapeau à bords repliés en trois cornes, porté surtout au XVIIIème siècle. 

[11] Bauta : Ce déguisement, garant d'un anonymat absolu, se composait de plusieurs éléments raffinés: une cape noire de soie ou de velours dont le capuchon, ouvert devant, laissait le visage découvert; un masque appelé larva (larve) ou volto (visage) également de soie, de velours ou encore de papier mâché, généralement blanc, qui s'arrêtait au milieu du visage de façon à laisser libre la bouche, et enfin le typique chapeau vénitien à trois pointes appelé « tricorne». Déguisement traditionnel des hommes.

[12] Moretta : composée d'un masque ovale de petite taille troué de 2 grands yeux. Un bouton situé à l'emplacement de la bouche permet de faire tenir le masque : la personne tenait le bouton entre les lèvres, ce qui explique que la personne qui portait le masque restait muette, ajoutant un peu plus de mystère à sa tenue. La Moretta comprend généralement :le masque, le voile et le chapeau de taille modeste. Déguisement traditionnel des femmes.


End file.
